During completion operations, the completion/production equipments like packers, production tubings, valves, various sensors or measuring apparatuses, etc . . . are installed downhole. Subsequently, production operations can begin. It is known to deploy permanent sensors for measuring various parameters related to the reservoir, the borehole, the fluid flowing into the borehole, etc. . . . These sensors are used to monitor the downhole reservoir zones and control the production of hydrocarbon.
An important measurement in the reservoir production monitoring and control is the flow rate. For example, the flow rate of the fluid mixture flowing in various tubings extending from the downhole reservoir zones towards the surface may be continuously monitored.
The flow rate may be measured by flow meter, like piston flow meter, multi-jet flow meter, Venturi flow meter, thermal mass flow meter, ultrasonic flow meter, etc . . . Typically, the flow meters do not strictly measure the flow rate, but derive an estimation of the flow rate based on the measurement of a characteristic parameter correlated to the flow rate, namely rotation number in a piston flow meter, velocity in multi-jet flow meter, pressure in Venturi flow meter, heat transfer in thermal mass flow meter, transit time in ultrasonic flow meter, etc . . .
The flow meter measurements, in particular Venturi flow meters, tend to drift with time. In order to get an accurate estimation of the flow rate, it is necessary to correct the effect of the drift on the characteristic parameter.